Unabashed
by LarausLorraine
Summary: Live in a world of hookers, druggies and homeless Harry and Fiona Gallagher faces the long years of handling taking care of all the kids Mommy and Daddy dearest pop out. Keeping them fed, clean, clothed, and a roof over their heads. Also handling the affects of Hurricanes' Frank and Monica.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Shameless or Harry Potter, I do not get any finances from this story.**

 **Title: Unabashed**

 **Summary: Live in a world of hookers, druggies and homeless Harry and Fiona Gallagher faces the long years of handling taking care of all the kids Frank and Monica pop out.**

Keeping them fed, clean, clothed, and a roof over their heads.

Every woman has a dream, to graduate and get a good job. To accomplish success and even get the boy of her dreams. Lily Evans had planned many things when she was younger, the day she found out she was a witch made those dreams expand even more.

Going to Hogwarts, flourishing in charms and to become a charms master alas things had changed once the terrorist known as Voldemort showed up. Lily's dreams had dashed out the window once that happened, being a muggleborn made a target appear on her back, one that wouldn't leave until the death of Voldemort was given.

The reality came to her when her dear childhood friend Severus had decided to shout a slur at her, in the day something woke in Lily.

The Evans were survivors, to survive is what they do best. In this moment Lily began to hang out with James Potter more, James was attractive and the more time he spent with Lily the more time Lily fell in love with him. From his messy black hair, warm hazel eyes all the way down to his dorky personality.

The attack on Hogwarts terrified her, an actual war was happening and with how the Ministry is giving action Lily knew that every witch and wizard graduating would be given the chance to fight, a 'chance' it was more of an order of being drafted.

Once graduation came around Lily and James had gotten married, Lily held the fear of her James dying from a death eater duel but this current situation was far worse than that.

She was pregnant, a worse thing was to die in a war but to give birth to a child so they could grow up around the chaos was definitely the harshest situation to give any adult.

Lily had always a feeling she wouldn't survive this war, but she wouldn't allow the one thing between James and herself to be extinguished. Maybe it was a chance of survival, for something half of her to continue breathing and for the idea of a bit of James as well.

She stood and headed towards the kitchen, crouching underneath the sink she pulled out a plastic baggie with a phone inside. Pulling it out she turned it on and scrolled through the list of numbers, stopping in the Ms' she took a deep breath and dialed the number.

"Hello?" a soft voice spoke.

"Monica Gallagher?"Lily asked.

"Depends, who's calling?"the voice was a bit guarded.

"Lily Evans,"

Lily stood when the front door opened, her eyes met James's tired hazel eyes.

"Hey Lily how's your day?"he asked a small smile on his face.

"Fine, it's been fine you know."she spoke giving him an awkward smile as James pulled off his robes and placed them on a hook.

"James we need to talk."she said after a few minutes, walking over as he looked at her.

"Sure what's up?"he asked.

"I'm pregnant."she said, her hands clasping together as he paused and looked over his face unreadable. "I think we should talk about-"

"You're not getting an abortion."he cut her off.

"What? No!"she suddenly said her face twisting into a frown.

"Oh thank Morganna!"he sighed out his eyes closing with relief.

"But I don't think it would be safe to keep it."she carefully said.

"You want to give our child away?!"he said turning to fully face her his eyes wide with shock.

"No just keep them with a friend of mine, my parents went to the states for a while I have friends I stayed in contact with."she said turning around to sit down on the couch.

James followed, choosing to stand he sighed and looked into her eyes.

"Friends? Friends that you haven't even seen in what? Years?!"he asked his voice raging.

"What other option do we have James?!"she shouted back her temper rising.

"Dumbledore could help us Lilbear, we can always go under the fidelus charm."James spoke.

"Go under the radar? Hide away until something slips up and that could get us killed?!"she screamed out.

"Better than dropping him with someone that could be a drug addict."James spat out.

"James I have a feeling we won't survive this war, everyday I go out and see our friends, comrades and family die."Lily's voice was filled with emotion, tears leaked from her eyes as she stared into her husband's eyes.

"Every minute I can't help but think I'm going to get a message of someone dead and your name is on it."

"Lilbear…" James sighed and sat down beside her pulling her tightly into his arms, Lily's breath hitched a bit and buried her face into his neck. The smell of mint and cinnamon filled her nose effectively calming her nerves.

"I don't want to die James, but I know that it will happen the Evans…

We're warriors and we survive, every feeling in my gut tells me that this baby. Our baby needs a chance."she spoke looking up into his eyes.

"Please let me make sure our baby is safe James."

"I trust you Lilbear, I trust you so much."he said kissing her forehead.

A heavy silence filled the room, Lily stared at her old headmaster.

The irony of a prophecy popping up around the due time her and Alice's sons were to be born.

"Now since this has happened Voldemort will know about it, I think putting the Potters under the fidelus charm and hiding the Longbottoms would be the perfect plan."the old wizard spoke.

"Why do that? Why not keep them under the fidelus charm as well?"Lily spoke up crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

"Lily-"

"No why should we be under it? Who would be the secret keeper?"Lily spoke cutting off Frank.

"I was thinking we go with Sirius."Albus spoke.

"I don't trust him, I'm sorry but James and I have a plan."with that being said Lily took James's hand and walked out of the room.

"Does it seem weird that a prophecy appears around the time our son is to be born?"James asked turning to look at his wife.

"Prophecies aren't suppose to appear this late, mostly the usual rhythm is a couple years beforehand, the fact that Albus allowed the prophecy to be heard by one of Voldemort's followers' is fishy."Lily responded as they went to a flue network.

"Have you talked with your friend?" James asked as they waited in line.

"Legal documents are being processed, his last name will be changed as well along with who's going to be his magical legal guardian."Lily spoke.

"Who do you have in mind?"James asked looking behind them.

"Leonidas Robins, a half blood who is working as a finance advisor I already set him up as the one who's going to transfer the Potter funds into a airtight account that only Harry will have access to once he's eleven."Lily spoke grabbing a handful of floo powder.

"Talk to you at home Lilbear." James said giving her a smile.

Due to Lily's paranoia they had moved to a cottage hidden in the forest outside of a village, they would floo there and hike to the cottage.

Lily sighed as she walked over and sat down heavily on the couch.  
"So tell me about this guy, how did you meet him?"James asked leaning down he kissed her cheek from behind.

"Leo was my neighbor when my parents moved us to the states, he went to Ilvermorny School we've still stayed in touch."Lily spoke reached back to run her hand through his thick hair.

"You know who is more active, I had to detain a group of infiltrators'." James said moving to sit down beside her.  
"Once Harry is ready Leo will take him to Monica."Lily said staring forward.  
"I wonder what he would have, my tousled hair and your good looks and definitely your spicey attitude." He said kissing along her cheek and jaw making her laugh.

"I want him to have your eyes James."she said.

"With your red hair? Oh Lilbear he would look similar to one of Arthur's broode!"He said with a big grin on his face.

 **I'm so sorry, I couldn't get this idea out of my mind.**

 **A few changes though, Harry will be born in 1980, just because I'm setting him up with Ian later on and it wouldn't be good to have a huge age gap.**

 **But yeah, I'm making this because I'm in love with Shamless and plus all the times I have seen James and Lily I have never seen them act smart.**

 **So this is sassy, strong and smart Lily looking out for her son! Sure yes she gave him to Monica Gallagher, Monica isn't truthful either from the letters she send either.**

 **Leonidas is my oc, he won't show up until later on to take Harry to Ilvermorny.**


	2. Chapter 2

The room was filled with noise from doctors speaking to nurses all the way to the painful moans and grunts from Lily Potter.

James was pacing in the lobby, the day their son would be born. They had a plan to have Lily give birth to Harry in the US, he looked up as the wild blonde mane of Monica ran into through the door.

Lily had them go on vacation to the US, tracking down Monica. The blonde was gorgeous, full of life she was glad to meet them and catch up.

When Lily asked her if she could adopt Harry she gladly agreed, after meeting with Leonidas and getting everything sorted out they had found it was best for Lily to give birth to Harry in the US.

Placing him under citizenship of the United States and a strict iron hold for Monica.

"Is she in labor? How's the baby?"she was panting a bit a she grabbed at his arms swaying a bit from running majority of the way here.

"Yes! Yes she is!"he started to laugh and Monica joined in, he turned as the door opened revealing one of the nurses walked out.

"Nurse How is she?"he asked as they both fully faced him.

"She's close, she keeps asking for you."he said.

"This is Monica she will be the one taking Harry, will she be ok to come in?"he asked earning a surprised look from Monica.

"Sure follow me." He lead them towards the door, as they entered the room they were met with a sweaty and in pain Lily.

"Monica You're here!"she whimpered out.

"He's almost here isn't he!"she spoke settling on one side taking her hand.

James took the other side grinning as they waited.

It took a couple hours but Harrison was born into the world, Lily laid on the bed exhausted while Monica cradles and cooed at the newborn.

"He's so beautiful."she said with a soft voice kissing the baby's forehead.

"He does…"Lily breathed out softly.

"Would you like to hold him?"she asked looking at Lily and James.

"No,"Lily spoke, turning to face away from Monica and baby Harry.

It didn't take long for Leonidas to arrive, with the legal documents signed along with the birth certificate Harren Gallagher was born.

Once Harry was ready Monica left the hospital heading to her home with supplies while Lily and James returned to England.

Lily and James would never realized the kind of life Harry would live and neither would Monica know that Lily and James Potter would die the night they return home.

Lily and James wouldn't know about her addictions, Frank Gallagher or the emotional pressure.

Monica wouldn't know the words Lily spoke out as Voldemort pointed his wand at her smiling face.

'You'll never get him.'

 **Just to tell you all I am STILL working on A song of the old one.**

 **I'm sorry guys I have holliday's, turning 20, a cracked screen on my phone.**

 **Yeah all the works.**


	3. Chapter 3

Something shrill and loud pierced his hearing, snapping his eyes open Harry's body went into awake mode.

"HARRY GALLAGHER YOU ARE GOING TO BE A LATE DEAD MAN!" The shout had come from downstairs.

He sat up, with only a pair of pajama pants on.

His hand moved to scrub the sleep from his eyes, then reached over to grab at his glasses from their place on the stand.

He stood and stretched a bit and hunched over with a loud sigh.

His mind repeated over the sentence over and over until realization snapped into focus.

Springing to life he ran out of his shared room and nearly ran over a startled Ian, sliding into the bathroom his hands began to work the shower.

Stripping from his boxers and pants he jumped inside and began to furiously scrub the dirt from his hair.

The man had no time to even clean his whole body, scrubbing the soap under his pits he turned off the water and got out.

He nearly slipped when the big brown eyes of Liam stared at him.

"Hey buddy! Good morning!"he cooed out, reaching to pick up the toddler.

He snagged a towel to wrap around his waist as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Debbie! Did you let Liam out?"he yelled out, Carl slid past him with something in his hands.

"Hey what's this?"he reaches over and snatched the item from the younger's hands.

He raised an eyebrow at the wrench as he stared at the boy.

"Do I want to know?"he asked.

"No."

"Is it dangerous?"

"No"

"As long as it's not another car we're fine, we can't keep having Mrs. Debough scream at us about you murdering her animals."he sighed and handed it back, Carl gave a grin and ran off downstairs as Harry went to his bedroom.

He placed Liam on the bed and began to dress himself, once finished he smiled and picked up Liam.

"Ready for breakfast?" With that he walked down the stairs and met the chaos of the usual morning.

"What's up?"He asked as Fiona worked with ease on the food.

"Lip and Ian are getting ready, Franks passed out, Debbie and Carl are in the process of searching for their homework."she growled out, a mew was heard and a calico kneazle hopped up and onto the counter of the kitchen giving a purr.

"Good, anything else?"he asked as he placed Liam into his high chair.

"Yeah can you check the dryer and make sure it's still working? I saw Carl messing with it earlier."Fiona spoke.

"So, How was the last night?"Harry asked as he knelt down to look at the dryer.

"Well I nearly got robbed, some guy decided to run him down."Fiona spoke.

"Nice," Harry pulled out his wand with ease from his sleeve shirt, the end tapping at the back corner and a click was heard.

"There we go! All fixed,"closing the door he stood and looked over as Ian as Lip came down.

"Morning, im taking Ian over to Karen's for some studying.Lip spoke.

"Karen? As in Karen Jackson?"Harry asked as he sat down to eat.

"Yeah?"Lip looked over at him.

"The last time I saw that girl she was blowing Jason Burns behind the bleachers when I came to your school's game."Harry snorted at the memory.

He raised an eyebrow at the stares he got.

"What? She's a sweet girl, just has a lot of issues."


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry for the lack of update!

I had to move and a wall of writer's block had hit me hard with this but I am back!

Chapter 4

"What about Karen?" a husky voice came from the stairs, Debbie Gallagher walked over to the kitchen sliding behind Fiona to grab a bowl and the milk.

"Just having a study session."Lip said as he sat down beside Harry.

"Just a study session?" Debbie raised her eyebrows and a twinkle of mischief appeared in her eyes.

"Oh Debbear be nice!"Harry reached to tickle her side, which she dodged in time.

"You! Breakfast table now!"Fiona suddenly said grabbing the back of Carl's shirt, with a sigh Carl sat down looking a tad bit annoyed.

"What's the plan today Carl?"Ian asked as he watched his little brother.

"Nothing dangerous."Carl said eyeing Harry with weariness, Carl knew to keep those kinds of activities a secret from his oldest brother, Harry would tell Fiona and both of them would tag team to stop his fun.

"You better hope so."Harry said, the next moment he was grabbed around his sides causing him to jump in startlement.

"Good morning Gallaghers!"

"Jesus Christ Kevin I was enjoying a meal!"Harry hissed out as he gave a glare to the other man.

"Gotta keep you on your toes man," Kevin Ball gave him a teasing grin.

"Morning V."Fiona said flashing a smile at Veronica and Kevin.

"Good Morning to you!"Veronica sauntered over and raised an eyebrow.

"What's the plan for today my man?" Kevin asked as he sat down on the other side of Debbie.

"Well I got some stuff to do and possibly grab a wad of cash." Harry began as he continued on with his breakfast. "Then work time."

"Your still guarding that old man around?" Veronica pipped in.

"He pays me enough to keep this house a float, food for bellies and clothes for warmth."Harry spoke. "Besides if it weren't for me he would be dead earlier than now."

"Its because you do your job." Ian spoke up.

"Thanks Gingerbeer." Harry said giving his brother a smile.

"We gotta go."Lip said looking at his watch, he stood and walked towards the door.

"Harry, can you still teach me more on self defense moves?"Ian asked suddenly his face expressing hope.

"Sure, it will be easier as well to teach Debbie and Carl."Harry said, the red head had always been keen on making sure his siblings knew enough fight to be safe.

Especially Debbie and Fiona, no one was going to rape his girls.

Ian's face lit up with excitement as he stared at Harry.

"Come on Gingerbeer."Lip sighed as he dragged Ian out of the house.

Harry stood as he finished his juice, giving Liam dozens of kisses on his little face he gave him a big smile.

"See you later Bud Bud!"he said getting a coo in return.

"Be good."he said to Debbie and Carl, a kiss on Debbie's head and a ruffle of Carl's hair.

He gave Fiona and Veronica a hug and nodded towards Kevin.

"What the fuck do you take me for?!" The shout filled the quiet room.

"Nothing Boss! I mean no disrespect I swear!"

Harry watched from his place against the wall, the well lit room was filled with men and women wearing expensive suits, black with long lines of grey to show off height and intimidation.

In the middle of the room sat the oldest of them all.

His jaw was strong, his face was sharp to reveal his russian ancestry, silver hair was gelled back and shined under the light.

He was fat, unlike any other old man, fit and slim from days of being held captured and starvation. Instead of coming off as pathetic he stood with pride and wisdom.

Abram Meknikov was not a man to fuck with.

"Hey Tommy." A voice appeared on Harry's right.

"Slick." He responded with a nod.

"Got any scoop on what happened?"

"Newbie picked up a fight with one of our channels' and killed the leader."he said, a chuckle came from the other man.

"He's not leaving this room walking huh?"

"Nope, Meknikov is too pissed for that."

They paused as the Boss cut off the dumbass' ramblings.

"I picked you off the street, I fed you, I took care of you. You pledged to work for me, you had one simple job." Abram hissed out.

"I will never forget my debt to you boss! I swear i'll do better next time!"

Abram paused for a minute and sighed slowly the man walked over to a small table where fine glass cups and liquor rested.

"I had high hopes for you Jimmy, you disappointed me so I'll let you off with a lighter punishment."he said.

A sigh of relief escaped the man.

Abram lifted up the glass of pale liquid and stared into it as it gleamed in the light.

One swirl.

Two.

Three.

By the fourth swirl Harry pulled out his gun and was walking at a calm pace towards the newbie. He placed a hand on the man's shoulder with his free hand and without hesitation he lifted the gun and fire a bullet into the man's head.

The gun echoed in the room along with the body falling.

"Take care of the body,"Harry said, two women stepped forward and picked up the body.

"Did Jimmy have family?" His long silence broke the room as the Boss slowly faced every one.

"Two sisters and a brother."Harry replied.

"Send them an allowance and contract a deal with them." Abram said nodding to a woman.

"Of course Boss." She spoke and headed out of the room.

"I grew up in the slums as a kid, just as all of you did as well. My father immigrated our family to this land, he was a spineless coward who allowed my family to be beaten.

I killed him after my sister was gang raped and shot." It was the usual tale the Boss told, where he sat rock bottom and climbed himself up by his teeth and broken hands.

"I take care of whats my family and their family, how old is Liam Tommy?"he asked, staring at Harry himself.

"Three," Harry answered.

"He's growing well?"

"As a weed."

Abram nodded and took a gulp of the liquor.

"Continue with the party, Tommy come with me."

Harry walked down a familiar street, the night air was fresh on his face. Green eyes looked around each house as he opened the fence and walked up to the porch of his home.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

The door opened to reveal Liam's face suddenly.

"Hey Harry."he said.

"Hey yourself bud."he responded. "Work made me a little late."

Harry stepped into the house and looked at the time.

"And you get to bed."he ruffled pushed Liam towards the stairs and didn't move until his brother was all the way up them.

He turned and looked at his sister sitting at the dining table.

"Hey."he said walking over he sat down across from her.

"Hey yourself, your late."

"The Boss needed me to stay longer, he paid me for the over time."he took out the thick wad of cash and placed it on the table.

From the look on her face Harry realized it was going to be an argument.

"Are you prostituting yourself?"she asked.

"Oh so we're in the ps' now?"he asked in sarcasm.

"Well what am I supposed to guess when you won't tell me what you do? Is it illegal?"she spat back.

"Fiona-"

"Oh my fucking god it is!"

"Its not-"

"What happens when you get shot?! Get kidnapped or even die?!"she was shouting at this point, her eyes shining with tears.

"I have a plan, solid and safe."he said reaching out to hold her hands.

"I can't do this without you…" her voice trembled as she stared into his eyes.

"I'm alright, honestly I am." He ran his thumb over her the back of her hand. "With this job, we're stable and protected."

Fiona took a deep breath and stared down at their hands.

Harry was her rock, he always had been there for her and the kids.

He was her best friend.

"Get some sleep."he said.

 **Hey guys!** **Sorry for the delay I had a massive writer's blockage.** **Some confirmation now.** **Harry is part of a Mob Family.** **He doesn't tell Fiona or the kids because its a risk, the tension of his job is causing a large rift between Fiona and Harry.** **Abram does know about Harry's family, he keeps tabs on all his worker's families.** **Hey see that little box? Send a review for me! Bye!**


End file.
